Kurt Nardin
|seiyuu = Hidehiko Kaneko |birthDate = S.1172 |aliases = Artful Tactician |gender = Male |occupation = Bracer |affilliation = Bracer Guild |relatives = Grandfather (unnamed) |weapon = Spear |orbment = Mirage}}Kurt Nardin (クルツ・ナルダン, kurutsu narudan), also known as the Artful Tactician '(方術使い), is a bracer from Liberl. His weapon of choice is a spear and he wields unique Eastern magic known as Fangshu. Background Kurt Nardin is a bracer from Liberl. He was originally a B ranked Bracer during FC, but was promoted to A rank during , making him the second strongest bracer in Liberl after Cassius Bright. Kurt hails from a Calvardian background. He was born in Liberl, but his grandfather emigrated to Liberl from Calvard when his parents were much younger. As such Kurt has a huge deal of interest in far eastern methods of fighting. The special arts that he uses were handed down to him by his grandfather. Personality Kurt is kind yet honorable gentleman to those that he meets. He is a skilled tactician and has fond love for Calvardian fighting styles. He was particularly inspired by his grandfather and as such loves all things eastern. Character History (In the Games) Trails in the Sky FC Kurt Nardin is a non-recruitable character in . Though, he does move the plot forward. Turmoil in the Royal Capital Kurt is first introduced in the final chapter in Grancel, where he is preparing for the Martial Arts Tournament with Carna, Grant and Anelace Elfead. He is seen greeting Estelle and Joshua when they arrive at the Grancel Bracer Branch and informs them that he, Anelace, Grant and Carna are going to be participating in the Martial Arts Tournament. After winning the first round of the tournament, Kurt and the others inform Estelle that the Martial Arts Tournament was originally an individual tournament, but somehow got changed into a team tournament at the last minute. He and the others then suggest to Estelle that she and Joshua should join Zin Vathek's team if they want to see the Queen; as he needs team members. Kurt and his team are then seen losing to Estelle in the Semi-Finals. Before the finals, Estelle and Joshua comes across Kurt in stands and notices that he's not looking too good. Kurt explains to her and Joshua that he had an accident a couple of months ago and suffered amnesia as a result. He then tells them not to worry and that he's sure to get his memories back. He then wishes them good luck in the final match. Kurt then cheers Estelle's team on during the finals and after the match Kurt and his team congratulate Estelle, Zin, Joshua and Olivier for winning the tournament. . After Estelle and the others come back from Grancel Castle, they inform Elnan and they go around searching for Kurt and his team on Elnan's recommendation. Kurt is found in his room at Hotel Roenbaum trying to recover his memories. Once Estelle enters the room, she, Joshua and Zin explain what happened at the palace with Queen Alicia. Kurt is shocked by the revelation, but is even more shocked when he realizes that the Black Orbment is real. Kurt then starts suffering a large migraine and starts screaming. Seeing his reaction, Zin figures out what is wrong with Kurt and uses a breath technique on him. After some explanation on the technique, Kurt recovers and recalls what he remembers. Kurt explains that he was asked to investigate the men in black by Cassius Bright. While he was investigating them, he had discovered the Black Orbment. He then tells the group that he stole it and sent to Cassius, but then somehow Estelle and Joshua got it. He then admits that everything after that is a blur and its likely that his memory was erased. Kurt then goes with the group to the Bracer Guild where he finds out about the rescue operation to rescue Princess Klaudia and the other hostages. He comes up with a plan of attack and then participates in the operation by distracting the guards and taking them out. After Princess Klaudia is rescued, Kurt then participates in the Grancel Castle recapture operation and helps retake the Castle. He is then present when the Queen thanks them during the Queen's Birthday Celebration Speech and is present during Estelle and Joshua's promotion ceremony to Full Bracer. After the speech, Kurt can be sighted on the 2nd floor of the Sunnybell Inn having drinks with Grant. He tells Estelle that he has reclaimed his memory now, but still can't remember the guy who brainwashed him. Trails in the Sky SC In , Kurt serves as Estelle's training instructor at the Le Locle Training Program. Le Locle Training Grounds In , Kurt Nardin is first mentioned when Phyllis tells Estelle and Anelace that Kurt went on ahead to prepare for that day's training. He is then seen waiting with Anelace for Estelle in order to begin practice. Once Estelle arrives and sits down, Kurt starts practice by explaining the details of the training. Kurt explains that he wants Estelle and Anelace to go to the Balstar Channel for some ruin exploration. After some explanation about the channel itself, he then gives the pair two new model Bracer Orbment Devices that were built by the Epstein Foundation.Kurt proceeds to tell Estelle about the differences between the new and old models, and then hits the pair with the bad news that they'll have to rebuild their Quartz collection from scratch as their current ones are incompatible with the new models. Anelace asks Kurt if they could stick with the old models. Kurt says that they can, but he doesn't recommend it. He then reminds Estelle about Captain Lorence's strength. Estelle states that she remembers and Kurt informs her that the combination that he used has a similar art that can be utilized with the new devices called "Silver Thorn". Hearing this, Anelace figures out that Lorence may've have gotten his hands on the new model before it had been released. Kurt states that he can't deny the possibility that it is true. He then re-asks the pair if they'll accept the new devices. Anelace shows hesitation, but Estelle immediately accepts them because she knows how badly they were beaten by him and wants even the slightest edge over him. Surprised by Estelle's response, Anelace also agrees to it. Happy, Kurt gives the pair the devices as well as some other goodies and then makes them buy stuff from Phyllis and Robert in preparation for the training. Once that is taken care of, the team heads off to the channels. At the channel, Kurt explains that Estelle's and Anelace's job is to recover some confidential documents that are at the deepest end of the sewer. After Anelace and Estelle assume that the training won't be easy, Kurt answers with a "Who knows?" However, he does remind the pair that the monsters in the channel are dangerous and that they may've have to resort to chain arts. He then explains the concept of chain arts to a forgetful Estelle before giving both her and Anelace a Monster Guide. Estelle and Anelace thank Kurt and then they begin their training. At the end of the channel, Estelle and Anelace are shocked to see Kurt standing before them. Seeing the look on their faces, Kurt informs the pair that are many secret passages within the Channels. When Anelace asks Kurt about the documents, Kurt readies his weapon in response and says that they have to beat him in order to grab them. Estelle and Anelace then fight Kurt. After Estelle and Anelace beat Kurt, he congratulates them and informs them that the mission is complete. Hearing this, Estelle thinks that the training is over, but Kurt informs them that it's not. He continues that after lunch, they are heading to Saint Croix Forest for some "bonus" training. Later that night, the group arrives back at the hall exhausted. There Kurt congratulates Estelle and Anelace for doing good work.The group then has dinner and after dinner Estelle and Anelace talk some more about the end of their training, Kurt and his nickname, and the ranks for Senior Bracers. Anelace informs Estelle that Kurt is currently a B, but is on his way to an A. Estelle is amazed by Kurt's strength, but she then thinks to herself about how Kurt was beaten and had his memory taken and starts to doubt herself. However, Anelace snaps her out of it. Later that night, Kurt awakens to the sound of shuffling outside. He then goes to confront the intruders, but gets injured in the attempt. In the main hall, Estelle and Anelace are shocked to see a hurt Kurt. As they go up to him, Kurt tells them that the lodge is under attack by a group of armed men and that he needs their help to drive them off. Kurt additionally tells them that he thinks the group are jaegers and that Bracers and jaegers are dire enemies outside Liberl. Kurt then hints that the jaegers might be working for Ouroboros. Suddenly, a jaeger busts in through one of the back windows and confronts the group. Estelle and Anelace then fight him. After defeating their assailant, a tired Estelle and Anelace confront the man. The man congratulates them, but says they are still not good enough. Suddenly, his female companion comes in through the window and throws a knock out grenade at them. Estelle and Anelace collapse and wake up to find Kurt missing. After Estelle and Anelace battle the female jaeger, she informs Estelle and Anelace that they have captured Kurt before throwing another smoke grenade and escaping. At the Lodge, the pair walk in to discover that it is empty with only a blood stain left behind as a sign that Kurt was there.The two then go looking around for clues and discover that all of their food and the map have been taken. The two determine that that the enemy jaegers are moving to a new base. Just as they are determining their next location, Robert comes in and greets the two. Robert tells the pair that he had been hiding after Kurt let him escape last night. He then apologizes to the two for being such a coward, but they forgive him and tell him to cheer up. Estelle and Anelace then tell their side of the story, and Robert determines that the jaegers have more than likely moved to Grimsel Fortress which is a new training facility that they have built based on modern military facilities. Hearing this, Estelle and Anelace decide to go there and ask Robert to fix the phone and call in for back-up. At Grimsel Fortress, Estelle and Anelace encounter the boss jaeger in the centre-most room on the 4th floor. After sharing some chit-chat, they then proceed to fight. After the battle which results in the jaeger's defeat, Estelle and Anelace notice how similar the jaeger's fighting style is similar to Kurt's. They then hear some voices and the two other jaegers walk out revealing themselves to be Carna and Grant. As all of the jaegers remove their masks, Estelle realizes that the entire thing was just a test. Kurt then gets up and explains that the final test has been a tradition at the training ground, much to Estelle's un-amusement. Grant then continues by explaining that when Kurt rang them up and told them about it, they hopped aboard the next airship to help him out. In response, Anelace scolds them and says that they are the worst and that they were really worried. Kurt replies that that was the point and that real jaegers wouldn't have been as nice. Carna and Grant further emphasize that while jaegers are forbidden in Liberl - across Zemuria, jaegers and Bracers are at each other's throats most of the time. Estelle disparagingly accepts their explanation. Suddenly, another voice rings out and it turns out to be Phyllis. Phyllis starts apologizing to Estelle and Anelace, when Robert comes in as well. Robert congratulates the two for passing. He then explains that the real phone is safe, and that he was meant to be in the act as another hostage, but he blew his cover because he wanted to see their new Orbment devices in action. After some self-loathing on the pair's part, Kurt consoles them and then officially congratulates them for passing the Le Locale Training Program. He then tells them that they'll officially be on the next flight to Liberl tomorrow, and they'll have a party tonight to celebrate their passing of the program. Crafts |-|Sky SC= Combat Orbment |-|Sky SC= |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=2 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=1 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} |-|Akatsuki= — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=6 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Mirage |slot_2_initial= '''Mind 1 |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=5 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 15 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 100 EP |slot_5_pos=3 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_6_pos=2 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP }} Gallery Kurt (SC).jpg| Kurt Nardin - Bust (FC Evo).png|Portrait (EVO) Kurt Nardin - Bust Jaeger (SC Evo).png|Portrait Jeager (EVO) Kurt Nardin S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-Craft Kurt Nardin - Concept Art (FC).jpg|Concept art Category:Characters Category:Bracers Category:Fangshu Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Bosses Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Bosses